The adventures of Shadow and Blizzard
by BurritoJoe
Summary: Shadow and Blizzard are unique. They are half Icewing, and Half Nightwing. With the abilitys of both, they try to stay normal as they attend Jade mountain academy. But when Shadow accidently leaks his secret, how will his brother, and classmates react?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

-Blizzards pov-

I gazed down at my brother, Shadow, trying to climb up the ledge. His wings were bleeding from a spear, and I tried to reach him. As he grabbed a icicle sticking out of the great Ice wall, it shattered, and he fell.

"SHADOW!" I screamed. My wings were impaled, so I couldn't fly either. All I could do was watch as my Nightwing/Icewing brother fell helplessly to his death. He looked like he was making a decision, and tapped his wings, and they were healed. I gazed at Him in complete shock. He was flying up, and when he saw me, we turned whiter than a ghost(Authors note: Blizzard looks more like a Nightwing, and Shadow looks more like a Icewing, I'll go into detail why Later).

"Sorry." He gently muttered to himself looking down.

"What the actual FUCK just happened?" I asked him with a very serious look on my face. "How did you do that? Do you have healing powers?" I asked very confused.

"I know you will keep this a secret, but." He gulped very hard." I'm an animus." He said. I burst out laughing.

"ANIMUS? YOU SERIOUSLY THINK I WOULD BELIEVE YOU? WE HAVEN'T HAD AN ANIMUS IN CENTURIES!" I bellowed.

"I'm serious!" He said looking mad. He tapped my wings, and they healed faster than a dragon running from a volcano. I knew animus dragons had a little bit of there soul taken whenever they used their powers, but Shadow seemed fine. He then pressed his claws in the ground, and the snow formed into a giant ball, and rolled off the ledge. I gazed down, and saw it crash at the bottom, but instead of bursting into a million pieces, it bounced back up, and shadow spit some frost at it, which made it explode."Now do you believe me?" He asked. I nodded my head as I looked at him with a mixture if surprise and fear. I guess he read my face. "Please don't tell anyone. If queen glacier figures out I can use animus magic, and not get hurt, then I will be forced to work for ever." He said grabbing my shoulders.

"How do you know it doesn't affect your soul?" I asked.

"I've been using it every week since I was three. So, basically once a week for 2 years. Why haven't you wondered why I come home with money, and food every day?" He said.

"I don't know, but where going to Jade mountain in a week, so I don't see how you are going to hide it there. Also, can you make me a scroll like the one Darkstalker had?" I asked looking curious. His eyes were furious.

"DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I WOULD MAKE SOMETHING AS POWERFUL AS THAT AS A TOY? DO YOU KNOW THE WARS IT COULD START? THE PEOPLE IT WILL HURT? THE CRUELTY I WILL HAVE TO GO THROUGH?" He screamed. Thankfully, we were out in the woods, so no one could hear him, but it scared me.

"I'm sorry." I muttered quietly. We went back to the village, and I reminded Shadow he could be in the 1st circle for the rankings if he gave his power to queen Glacier, but he threatened to burn my face. I forgot that we had the ability so of both icewings, and night wings. To be honest, I'm not really clear why queen glacier didn't kill our father, banish our mother, and have us both killed, but instead let us all live in the main Icewing village. I opened the door, and went straight to my room. Ok, so my room is Actually just the attic area where he keep some junk, and Shadow, as my twin, also sleeps here.

"How was hunting, boys?" Our father asked us.

"Good." I quickly choked out. I almost accidentally mentioned mtpy brothers secret.

"Catch anything good?" He asked. Before I could respond, Shadow camel king in with a moose. "How did you catch that?" He asked.

"A trap." Shadow lied.

"Well hand it over, and I'll get it ready. You guys can go to the town and play." He said.

"Thanks father." Me and Shadow said simultaneously. We trotted out, and flew to the town.

"How did you get that moose?" I asked.

"I heard father ask about hunting, and I turned a stack of hay into a moose, and snuck out the window."

"Hold on a second, you can MAKE food?" I asked.

"When I told you why I always came back with money and food, did you not get that a I could make food? Although if you assumed I took the money to buy food, then that also makes sense." He responded. He closed his talons to his paw, and opened them to reveal a small sac of coins. He held them tightly as we glided down. Once we landed, we wandered the streets looking for something interesting. There was a toy store, a sweet store, a weapon store(my personal favorite), and home supplies store. We wandered into the toy store, and saw our friend, Freeze. Freeze was also going to Jade mountain in a week, and was a son of queen glacier.

"Hey buddy." I said walking toward him.

"Hi, are you excited for jade mountain? I am." He amounted looking happy. He was holding some sort of gem, and when he rubbed his scales in it, they turned golden brown. "I found this the other day. Some Nightwing dropped it, and didn't realize, and when I touched it, my talon felt cold. After experimenting, I figured out it makes me a musing! All I have to do is hold it, think that I'm a Mudwing, and I turn into one!" He whispered. I inspected the stone. It was golden, and looked precious.

"I heard there's a genius at Jade mountain name Starflight, Maybe he could help us figure out what it is." I suggested. I gestured to it,and he put the stone in the palm of my hand. I thought about Mudwings, and I felt a biting pain everywhere. I dropped it, in shock. That must have been what being cold felt like. Our father never felt it because he was born that way. Everyone in our family was considered odd in someway or another. Freeze picked it up. Muttered something like "Thank God this giant case is in front of us."

So, yeah, my first Wings of Fire fanfic. Hope you enjoy. If you think I could improve my writing, let me know down in the reviews. Just don't write hate because you don't like the story. I wrote this because Icewings/nightwings are my favorite, and I love writing. Chapter 2 will be out soon. The whole Blizzard looking like a Nightwing, and Shadow looking like a Icewing thing is because at birth, they looked like the other species, and overtime, changed into their current forms. By y'all. -Cheeriojoe.

P.s. I imagine The dragons in Wings of Fire as human like creatures with scales, claws, and other Dragon like features, but they have the general shape of a human


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-Shadows pov-

~time cut 1 week~

It was a long, and kind of treacherous journey. We had to pass through the kingdom of sand, and then get to the top of Jade mountain, where there were the rest of the dragonets, and the dragonets from the previous year.

"You knows you didn't have to take the ice spear for me, it ended up impaling us both." Blizzard said looking at the ground.

"Nonsense, your my brother, and I want to make sure your still alive." I said kinda sarcastically. I saw prince Winter holding to alone with a Nightwing who's name was apparently Moon. Winter said something to her, and walked towards us

"So, what rank are you in?" He asked Me.

"5th." I said looking down at the ground.

"At least your not my sister,she's in the 7th."

"Yeesh, that's harsh." Blizzard said.

"Does he even know what we're talking about?" Winter asked pointing to Blizzard.

"Yes Actually, and it may not look like it, but he's half Icewing, as I'm half Nightwing. He's also in the 5th circle with me." I said.

"Huh, I always heard of some people in the village who were Nightwing/Icewing hybrids, but I never thought that was Actually true." He said looking up in the air. Just then, freeze came soaring down.

"Hey cousin." He said to Winter.

"Hi." Winter muttered back, as he walked back to Moon.

"What's up with him?" I asked.

"We had some fights over the years, how do you think he got that scar on his left leg?" Freeze sarcastically asked.

"Yeesh, your harsh." Blizzard responded. We walked toward the entrance cave, where we saw the dragonets of destiny greeting the students. Apparently, Starflight the librarian is blind, so he was kind of shaking my hand oddly, like he was trying to guess my species. I walked to Clay, and checked to see if there really was a drag bite viper scar on his leg, and sure enough there was.

"Hi, welcome to Jade mountain Academy, what is your name?" He asked kindly.

"Our names are Shadow,Blizzard,and Freeze." I said. Clay started to scroll through a bin, and pulled out three scrolls. He pulled three more scrolls out of a different bin, and handed them to us.

"These are your schedules, sleeping cave placements, and winglet." He said. "I hope you all have fun learning side by side with other Dragon species." He finished.

"Apparently I'm with dragonets named Gecko, shine riser, Dolphin, Heatstroke, Mudbray, Glider. I guess we're in Cave 3b." I said. I waved bye to Freeze, and Blizzard, and navigated my way to cave 3b. Glider wan already there, and he was a very energetic Skywing.

"Hi, aren't you excited? I am!" He said. He looked like he was going to burst. I put the map scroll on the slab of Ice, which I assumed was my bed. Another dragon walked in. This time, it was A Seawing.

"Hi, I'm Dolphin." She said kindly. I glanced over, and saw glider blush.

"I'm Sha-Shadow, Ni-Nice to meet you." I barely spat out. This cute seawing was talking to me. She walked over, and found a bed made of seaweed and kelp. She put one of her scrolls in one of the rack. She sat down. Out of the blue, a pink Dragon materialized In Front of me. I was still startled I jumped up, and hit my head.

"Sorry, my names Gecko, I'm just practicing my camouflage skills." He said calmly. "Also, I know your name is Shadow, I was hiding here the whole time. Although Shadow isn't a very Icewing like name."

"Oh yeah, I'm half Nightwing, and when I was born, I looked more like a Nightwing, and my twin brother, Blizzard looked more like a Icewing. But by the time we were one year old, our body's changed, and now where like this. Blizzard looks like a Nightwing, so we just decided to registered him here as a Nightwing." I explained.

"That's so cool!" Dolphin said getting up. I blushed. Shine Riser and Mudbray were chatting, as they walked in, and when they saw us, the kind of looked a bit more alive.

"Hi, I'm Mudbray." The Mudwing said.

"And I'm Shine Riser." The Nightwing said. They found there way towards there beds, and started chatting again. I decided to leave to the prey center, where Clay was, and a couple of other students. It was like a barn in there. Prey were running around everywhere and s group of Mudwings cornered a lamb, and tore it to pieces. I asked Clay what was going on. He explained to me about the whole him being taken from home, being rip aided under a mountain, and hunting in the cave thing to me. Apparently this was only a first day thing, and apparently they did it last year to. Glider came running to me, and saw what was going on. He almost immediately jumped toward a cow, and sank his fangs into it. I joined him, and I clawed at it Until it stopped moving. We both spat fire on it Until it was cooked enough. Most Icewings prefer raw meat, but since my dad is a Nightwing, I grew up mostly with cooked food. Me and Glider talked for a bit, and then Dolphin came in. She jumped in the stream, and got two whole fish in one go. She came up, and asked me to cook them. I said yes without really thinking, and she looked happy. She walked away eating her fish.

"So do you like her?" Asked Glider leaning into my ear.

"Yeah no kidding." I said playfully shoving him. "And besides, I've seen you blush while in the same room with her, so you like her to." I said giving him a weird face. He smiled at me, and started eating some more cow. I realized I was covered in blood, so I went to the waterfall to clean off. When I got there, there was a Seawing named turtle, and his sister Anemone, swimming around. Anemone was a princess, so I really didn't want to disturb her, and I went to a corner of the waterfall.

"How you doing?" Asked Turtle.

"Fine." I said.

"Who'd you kill?" Asked Anemone.

"A cow." I responded. I for some reason, got a weird vibe from Turtle, and quickly cleaned off all the blood. I ran back to the cave, and I saw Mudbray sitting on His bed, all alone.

Whew, Chapter 2 finished. I'll try to make them all 1000 words or so, but I can't make any promises. For some reason, coming up with the names for Shadows Clawmates very difficult, and I have to do it 2 more times for Blizzard and Freeze. See y'all later.-Cheerio Joe


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

-Freezes pov-

Most people think that being royalty is a instant ticket to the good life. They are completely wrong. At least for the icewings. You have to have perfect posture at all times, follow a very strict schedule, and try to stay within the 3rd rank at least. I walked in my cave, hoping no one would figure out I'm royalty, and luckily, they didn't really care.

"Hi, I, Freeze." I said looking at the Skywing.

"My name is Fury, and as the suggests, I get REALLY MAD." Fury joked. I trotted to my bed, I knew it was mine because it's was a solid slab of ice. I saw Shadow, a Skywing, and a Seawing walking down the hall. The Skywing was blushing a little bit. I wonder why.

"Is anyone else here?" I asked.

"Well Vine is hiding right behind you." Said Fury. I turned around, and a pink Dragonet materialized out of thin air.

"Fuck that scared me." I yelped.

"I'm surprised you didn't find me sooner. My sloth, Pineapple, was dangling around my neck the entire time." He said taking Pineapple of his neck, and started petting him.

"My friend from possibility is coming. She's a Sandwing, her name is Scorpion, and she's Actually very sweet, despite being named Scorpion." Fury said looking in the air.

"I heard my name." Said a gentle voice from the doorway. I looked over, and saw a sandwing standing in the doorway "Hey Fury." She said. "I'm Scorpion, and you are?" She asked looking at me.

"I'm Freeze, nice to meet you." I said casually.

"I'm Vine." Said Vine Simply. "This is my sloth, Pineapple." He said stroking Pineapple on the back.

"That's cute." Said Scorpion bending down pet it.

"I'm going to the Pray center." I said. Instead of going to the pray center, I went towards the direction,Shadow was going. I slid across the ground on one turn, but jabbed my Talon into the ground, which made me spin, and when I took it out, I had a lot more momentum. I saw Blizzard walking towards a long Hallway to the library. "BLIZZARD!" I called.

"Yeah?" He responded. He turned around. I ran up to him, and the. Realized how much energy I used. I was on the ground, panting.

"Are you*pant pant* going to research the*pant pant*, Mudwing stone?" I asked. I took the. Tip of my talon off, and pulled the stone out. I hollowed out one of my talons, and made the tip detachable so I could hide the stone. Since Talons are kinda like rocks, it didn't affect my body, and only the inside of my Talon. I placed the gem in Blizzards hand, and we continued to the library.

"Hello." Said a Nightwing. He was sticking Scrolls into a giant shelf.

"Are you Starflight?" I asked.

"Yes,may do you ask." He asked curiously.

"We wanted to ask you about this." Said Blizzard placing the gem in his hand.

"It's rough around the edges, and it's a little warm. It reminds me of Clay." Starflight muttered to himself. I looked at his hand, and they were turning back and forth form Golden brown to Black because he was rolling it in his hand.

"It fell out of the pouch of a Nightwing." I said. Starflight gasped and dropped the gem. Shadow net to pick it up, but Starflight started to tell me something.

"What did the Nightwing look like?" He asked anxiously.

"Mostly black, like you." I said. I gave him some other details.

"I see, well, don't go playing with this. It is animus touched, and belongs to a powerful Dragon named Chameleon. If it gives you any trouble, go talk with Peril about it." He said. We walked out as Blizzard gave me the gem beck. I put it in my Talon.

"There's somewhere I have to be." He said running down the hall. He turned the corner before I could wave bye. I walked back to my Cave, and when I walked in, a Mudwing, Nightwing, and a Seawing, all Chatting in the room.

"Hi." I awkwardly said to the Mudwing.

"Hi, I'm Boulder, and I assume your Freeze?" He said. Boulder was huge, and almost as big as Clay, but just a little bit shorter.

"I'm Wave." Said the Seawing proudly. "And over here is Starbeam." He said pointing to a Nightwing.

"Hello, I'm Starbeam." She said softly. "So I guess this is our winglet." She she said.

"I'm just curious, but Starbeam, is your Queen, Queen Glory? From the Rainwings?"

"Yes, It has only been better for the whole tribe, and my brother, Deathbringer, is the Queen's bodyguard, so I was lucky enough to get on the list of people who get to come here." She said softly.

"Oh yeah, and is it true that there is a giant Ice wall that shots at any other species of Dragon besides Icewings?" Asked Boulder curiously.

"Yeah, my friends Brother got hit with one. He survived though." I said.

"Well that sucks." Said Boulder.

-Shadows pov-

"You ok Mudbray?" I asked.

"No." He muttered.

"Why?" I asked. I honestly didn't know what was going on with Mudbray, a little part of me was thinking he was depressed.

"Well, it's just that my brother got his wing cut off in accident, so he couldn't come here, and he was super excited about the prey center." Said Mudbray starting to cry. Thick, clear tears were running down is face. I started to think about ways to comfort him. I sat down next to him and said some comforting words to him. He said he needed some alone time, which I gladly gave him.

Chapter 3 done. Whew! This story is coming together nicely. Bye,-Cheeriojoe

P.S. I will get more into Mudbrays situation later


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

-Blizzards pov-

I walked in slowly to my cave. I had just learned a secret about the Mudwing stone, so I wasn't Looking forward to meeting any grumpy Clawmates. I walked in, and saw a Icewing. I knew who it was with one glance. It was Snowflake, my Childhood bully.

"SHIT!" I thought to myself. "Out of all the people, why Him?"

"Well, well, if it isn't little Blizzard." He said menacingly as he walked over to me.

"I have fire you know." I said a little defensively.

"I can breath frost down your throat, and no one would know." He said flicking his tail at me. He suddenly lunged at me, pinning me to the ground. He was about to launch a wave of frost down my throat. I panicked, and tried to use both my breaths. It launched a wave of steam in Snowflakes eyes.

"WHAT IS THAT?" He yelled rubbing his eyes repeatedly. They were red now. I slithered out of the cave, and ran into a Sandwing.

"Are you, hold on a second." She said looking at her scroll. "Blizzard? It says you look like a Nightwing, and have the abilities of one, so you will be representing our Nightwing?" She asked confused.

"Ye-yeah." I stuttered out. I felt someone yank me away, and I looked to see who did it. It was Shadow. "Hey, what are you doing?" I asked.

"I need your help." He said letting go of me.

"With what?" I asked impatiently.

"Well, you've always been Charismatic, so I figured I'd come to you for advice about talking to a girl?" He said. He said the last part slowly, so I knew this was real for him.

"Why do you think I care?" I asked. He looked at me like I betrayed him. "Just kidding, you should have seen your face! Anyways, just be confident, and funny. Especially funny." I said Turning around.

"Thank you." He said also Turning around.

"Got to watch out for my little bro." I muttered to myself.

-Shadows pov-

I turned around, and was standing right in front of Dolphin. My courage was turned into paper, crumbled, thrown into a pit of fire, and vaporized. That was what I was feeling.

"What was that about?" She asked me. I wished I was a Rainwing, and could disappear. I prayed something else would happen.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh, no-noth-nothing." I barely spat out.

"Do you like me?" She asked. Looking into her ocean blue eyes was nerve wracking to me.

"Uhhhhhhhhh, I have somewhere to be." I said. I flapped my wings as hard as I could. I was zooming down the hall, and I went into the first cave I saw. I was panting hard, when I saw Dolphin staring at me. I was confused beyond belief, and I checked the corner. Had I just hallucinated Dolphin being in the hallway? I thought to myself. Meanwhile, she was clinking her talons in front of me.

"Pyrhia to Shadow, do you read me?" She asked. I snapped back into reality.

"Oh, uh, hey Dolphin." I said awkwardly. "Didn't know you would be here?" I said awkwardly.

"Where else would I be? The rainforest?" She said. I felt myself blushing. I remembered what Blizzard said.

"Well, they have good fruit there." I joked. She laughed, thankfully, and walked away. The wave of relief that fell on me was like a tsunami. I was not prepared for that. I guess I hallucinated Dolphin because of me being nervous. I looked out a window, and saw that night was falling. I had a long day, and trotted to my bed. I pulled out my scroll, and started to write in it. I was writing a story about a Icewing hero who saved all the tribes from Darkness. I guess I started mindlessly writing, because I accidently wrote Dolphin into it. I scribbled over it, and dug a small compartment into the wall. Then, I added a secret door, and out the scroll in. The door was right above my bed, so no one would look there. I saw Gecko waddle in, and climb into his hammock of leaves. He dozed off, and so had I.

"AHHHHHHHH!" I shrieked as I fell down a deep dark hole. Something. Was binding my wings, making me unable to fly. I kept falling Until I was about to hit a shallow pool of water. As I was about a meter away from death, some chains on my wrists caught me, and I was alive. I looked up, and saw Dolphin flying away from a Skywing. The Skywing was catching up to her, and I panicked. I tried to use my Frost breath on the chains, then fire, but nothing worked. I looked up hopelessly as Dolphin yelled.

"SHADOW!" She yelled with fear. The Skywing grabbed her, and jolted into the sky.

I awoke with a jolt. Everyone else was asleep. Was it just a nightmare? I glanced over at Dolphin. She was sleeping peacefully, as was Gecko, Glider, and Heatstroke. It was just a dream. I couldn't fall asleep for the rest of the Night. Would that really happen? What was that? Why was Dolphin there. I guess I knew I really liked Dolphin so much as to have her as the base of my nightmares.

I saw Glider get up, and I figured that was my cue to get out of bed. I followed him to the prey center, where they put up a massive scroll. I guess the scroll was there to put any news on. The only thing there was a welcome message, and a notice about sharing the prey with everyone. Glider noticed me, and was kind of shocked that I was following him and he didn't notice.

"WHERE'D YOU COME FROM?" He asked.

"I saw you get out of bed, and I figured I should to since an was awake." I responded. Then agin, the sun was only a inch in the sky(Obviously an exageration).

"Well you can At least warn me before you scare me." He said accusingly.

"Well I didn't know I would scare you!" I yelled. He started yelling to. After about two minutes of yelling, we heard the scratch of Talons, followed by Clay's voice.

"Oh shit." I whispered as I flew out a small window, and on to the summit of the mountain. Glider came zooming out behind me, and landed to my right.

"Who's there? Why are you out of bed?" Said Clay unaware we were on the mountain. Eventually he just gave up, and went back to his cave. I went down to check, and he was gone, so I flew straight into the pray center. I snuck up on a goat, sleeping ever so quietly. I slowly sunk my Talons into its throat. It was dead now. I spat some Flames on it, and started to munch away. Glider came over to me, and tore of a leg.

"How exactly can you breathe fire?" He asked with his mouth full. I had to go through the whole process of explaining my birth story, and how I was lucky enough have both abilities. I obviously didn't mention the animus part, but I still use often. So far at Jade mountain, all I've used used it for was when I made the little compartment next to my bed

 **Hey guys, finished chapter 4, and With school, I won't be updating very often, but definetly 1 Chapter a week.-Cheeriojoe.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

-Dolphins pov-

Two of my Clawmates, Shadow and Glider, seem to like me very much. They spent most of the first day with me, Glider was blushing constantly whenever I. Talked to him, and Shadow stutterd whenever I talked to him. I eavesdropped on a conversation he had with Gecko, and he talked perfectly fine,(The conversation was about fruit). I walked to the age where I would have my first class. Tsunami, a Seawing princess/Dragonet of Destiny/The person my Brother, Riptide, really is in love with. I didn't mention this because Riptide would slaughter me if he figured out I told Tsunami, so I kept my Mouth shut. Shadow and Glider were laughing at something as they walked in, but stopped once they realized they were the last ones. They sat down, and Shadow shot me a quick glance.

"Hello, I'm Tsunami, and I am in Charge of Managing this school, so I'm basically the boss. You were put to get her because your records all state that you are all experts on your tribes environments. Your main focus this year is to graph a large scale map, complete with notes, summary of the area, and scrolls about the plantation and wildlife they contain. Some dragons, like Gecko, and Shadow have already a great idea about their portion of the project, while others, like Dolphin, will have to work hard because the sea is a vast place, with many undiscovered things. Any questions?"

"Are we going to get to go back to our kingdoms if we need to for this?" Shadow asked politely.

"For you, no because there is no one to go with you, and the great ice wall will kill anyone else." She said. Mudbray shot his Talon in the air.

"What about me?" He asked.

"We have people who CAN go with you, and the rest of you, so all of you can go. Sorry Shadow." She said. Shadow looked a little disappointed. Tsunami awnsered some other questions, and sent us off to our next class. Which was History. History was taught by Sunny. A Nightwing sandwing mixture. Kinda like Shaodow.

"Hello, I'm Sunny, and I'm the daughter of queen Thron, but don't let that stop you from seeing me as any normal sandwing." She said. Why are there so many princesses here? I thought. "Today, we won't do much, but we will cover the war of sandwing succession. We won't Get to the part were me and the other teachers come in Until later, so for now, we will cover the start of it." She stated. Heatstroke shot her hand up.

"Are the outclaws important to the story? Because I was one before Queen Thorn sent me here." She asked.

"Yes Actually, they play a very important role around the end. You will learn why." Sunny said. I looked at Shadow, who was staring off into space. I looked at Glider, who was stabbing Shadows tail without talons trying to get him to snap back into reality. I don't know why, but this made me burst with laughter. Everyone looked at me, and I turned bright pink.

"Sorry, I just remembered something funny from earlier." I said, really embarrassed. Sunny continued on with the lesson, and all I could think of was that It could have been a lot worse. Thankfully, Shadow took all my embaressment and put it onto himself because he snapped back into reality, just as Glider gently poked him, causing it to be a harder poke.

"OOOOWWWW!" He yelled grabbing his tail. We. All just burst out laughing, and he glanced at Glider with a look that said, "God damit Glider." He looked towards me, and looked away very fast. I had a feeling something was up with him. I waited until the lesson was over, and pulled him apart from the crowd of dragons. He blushed really hard when he saw it was me.

"Do you like me?" I asked him.

"God dammit Blizzard." He whispered under his breath. "Yeah." He said looking down shamefully. It was only the second day, and he liked me. That came as a surprise, because I expected him to say no, and run off.

"Ok." I said walking off. I feel like I should have mentioned I like him to.

-Freezes pov-

I went to my first class, and I was with 3 dragonets I have never seen before. I guess it made sence because I only met 3 out of 6 people I was supposed to meet. There was a Mudwing, Seawing, and a nightwing. I sat down, and looked around. There was Clay, the Mudwing Dragonet of destiny.

"Hello, welcome to your first real day of school. I am Clay, and I will be teaching you some things. The reason you were all put together is because of your shared knowledge of Scavengers. The group from last year was in a very big accident, and lots of stuff happened and blah blah blah, anyways, any questions?" Clay asked. He then went on this long and boring talk about a project, teamwork, and some other bull crap like that.

After that, I had a hunting lesson with Peril the Skywing, who warned the crap out of us about touching her scales. It was then lunch, and I Shadow talking to a girl. I waited out of sight, and when Shadow came around the corner, I jump scared him. He started telling me something I couldn't hear because I was laughing to hard. I then asked who he was talking to, and he responded a girl he liked, that he just admitted his feelings toward her to. All I could do was face Palm. He then started saying how his freind also liked her, and that he embarrassed himself in class, and then he accidently said that he had animus powers. The moment he. Said this, he stopped, and started to ray to change the subject. I pulled him into a cave, made sure we were the only ones there, and the started talking.

"YOUR AN ANIMUS?" I loudly whispered.

"Shit, I always talk absentmindedly. Please don't tell anyone. It doesn't even affect my soul, and DAMIT!" He loudly whispered back.

"Does Blizzard know?" I asked

"Yes." He responded.

"Well, your secret is safe with me." I said. I didn't bother trying to change the subject. I know how hard some secrets are to keep. Once when I was little, my cousin, Winter found a cave leading through the great ice wall, and made me swear never to tell anyone about it. I Did as told, but that wasn't as hard to keep as Shadows


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

-Shadows pov-

I just learned that Dolphin knows I love her. I assume Blizzard told her, I guess it was pretty obvious though. Then I accidently leaked to Freeze about my animus powers. Life is very confusing. For most of Lunch, all I could think about was,

"Does Dolphin live me back?" Those words kept repeating themselves to me as I tried to eat some cow. It didn't help that Dolphin walked in, got some fish, and walked out, like she was trying remind me how pretty she was. It kind of killed my brain. I walked to my next class, which was the Science of eggs. So great. learning about mating dragons was just what I needed. I sat listening to some Nightwing Named Fatespeaker talk about Sexual differences, mating, and how cross breeds happen. Apparently, cross breeds are a very rare thing, and what normally happens when 2 different species of dragons mate is that the offspring just chooses one species,and that's that. I tried to think about something else, but Dolphin was all that was on my mind. I don't get why. Freeze has a gem that can turn you into a Mudwing, and Blizzard is better than me at everything. What do I have to show? A crush on a girl that won't love me back. I groaned. I decided to just deal with the rest of my classes, which were, Flight practice, ability study, and Combat training. Apparently they didn't start doing combat training Until Darkstalker came, and the students had to know how to defend themselves. I ran into our cave, grabbed my scroll, and a pencil, and flew to the summit. I spent 3 hours writing about my story, our project, and taking some notes on what I needed to take notes on. Blizzard came flying up, and I hid the story in a pile of snow. Thankfully I animus touched it to be waterproof,snow proof,venom proof,and fireproof. The only way you could break it is with your talons.

"You've been gone for a while. I was starting to worry." Said Blizzard looking at me.

"Sorry, I just had a long day, and wanted to write some notes." I said. It was half true, so I didn't consider it a lie.

"Freeze told me about Dolphin, and man that is surprising. Although. Who is Dolphin again?" Blizzard asked.

"A person I like, but doesn't like me back." I replied. Suddenly, a Nightwing with silver scales under eyes flew up. The scales looked like tear drops, but she wasn't crying.

"She does love you." Said the Nightwing. "She just doesn't want to admit it." She said. It was the same Nightwing the Winter liked. I looked up at her wondering what she meant. She blinked, the glided down back into the cave. What she said kept replaying in my head.

-Blizzards pov-

I met the rest of my Clawmates, and they were all nice. We went through this long talk,about how we were put together because we all exceed at Combat/Hunting. Snowflake didn't bother me, and seemed a little bit scared of me. Everything else was fine. Later, I went looking for Shadow, and Freeze told,me a long story about a Seawing named Dolphin. I eventually found him, and he explained it to me. Then a dragon Named moon came up, and told Shadow Dolphin loves him, and we were both confused. I didn't know what to say. We wrapped my wing around his shoulder, and we had a brother moment. I somehow managed to convince him To come down, and when we got there. Sunny, and Tsunami were at a podium about to give a speech. I walked up to Freeze.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"I dont know." He replied.

"Hello students of Jade mountain Academy. Most of you know us, but just in case, we are Sunny and Tsunami. We have gathered you all here to let you know that Queen Glory of the Rainwings, and Deathbringer of the Nightwings, are getting married!" Yelled Sunny with delight.

"All the teachers, and the following students, are invited to the wedding. Winter, Moonwatcher,Kinkajou,Turtle,and Qibli. For the rest of you, if you are a Nightwing or Rainwing, you are also invited as it is a tribe event. For the rest of you, we will have Peril, and other Skywing soldiers guarding the Mountain. You will have no classes for. Tomorrow to 3 days from then. We trust you will behave responsibly." Finished Tsunami. I look like a Nightwing. Should I go? Would it be ok? Am I even allowed? I waited for the crowd to clear up and went to talk to Clay.

"Would I be allowed to go?" I asked him. "Because technically I am a Nightwing."

"Yes, you can if you want, and you even bring your brother if you wish to." Clay responded.

"Thanks mr Clay." I said flying off to find Shadow. Luckily, he was waiting for me at the entrance way, and I told him I was going and he could go if he wanted.

"Nah, I don't really like weddings." He responded. I didn't bother to try to change his mind. I went to sleep, and woke up bright and early the next morning. Starflight was already up, and was using FateSpeakers help to check dragon's off the list of staying at Jade mountain. They said I could leave now, and I did. It took a while, but I was finally at the Rainforest.

-Shadows pov-

I stayed in Until Dolphin woke up. I followed her Until she was all alone. I might have scared her at first.

"Do you love me?" I asked Dolphin. I'm surprised I had enough courage to do this. She looked at me gave me a kiss.

"Of course." She replied


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When Dolphin kissed me, I felt very relieved the Nightwing was telling the truth. I'm not sure how though. Everything felt like it should have In the first place. I wrapped my wings around her, and continued. After about 5 Seconds, I felt something strangle me. Dolphin Screamed as a giant Skywing flew over me. The dream I had came rushing back To me. No no no! I tried to move, but I was immobilized. I couldn't even use my Breath. The Skywing tried grab Dolphin as she tried to fight back.

"SHADOW!" She yelled. The Skywing grabbed her by the ankle and flew through the opening in the roof. I looked up, and she was getting dragged out. I felt a burn on my back. I shrieked in pain, and turned my head to see another Skywing, breathing hot fire on my spine. I had no choice but to use my magic. I grabbed a rock, and started to speak in faint whispers.

"I Enchant this rock to kill the Skywing on top of me." I whispered. It. Obeyed, and shot through the Skywings head. I tapped my back, and it healed. I grabbed another rock, and enchanted it to break my restraints. I rocketed up, and started to look around. I saw blue flashing lights, and I hurried In the same direction. I heard Dolphin Screaming for help. She was somehow also put into a restraint. I sped forward so fast I accidentally crashed into the Skywing. We were all falling, the Skywing was very dizzy, Dolphin unable to use her wings. I grabbed her restraint and started to freeze the locks. They shattered, and the chains slithered loose. She quickly started flapping her wings, and managed to gain flight. We sped back towards Jade mountain, diving back into the cave. I landed, and Glider came rocketing in, and tackled me.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" He said strangling me. Dolphin was trying to pry us Apart. I spat some frost at his eyes, and he fell to the ground. His scales started To melt, they kept Melting Until all there was, was a Really fat Mudwing. There was a slip of paper in his mouth that read,

"Enchant this piece of paper to make who ever wears it think, act, and look like Glider,of the Skywings."

"You should go get Clay." I said. She ran off, and 5 minutes later, she came back with Clay.

"God dammit Ochre." He Muttered. "I know this idiot, I just don't know who enchanted the paper." Said Clay. He squatted down and picked up the paper. Glider came, well, Gliding in.

"I was told to come here. Why?" Asked Glider.

"Because you might be in danger, so you might have to leave." Said Clay disappointingly.

"What do you mean by,'Might be in Danger'?" He asked.

"We found this animus touched note that is enchanted to make whoever has look look,think like,and act like Glider of the Skywings." Said Clay very seriously. "Shadow, Dolphin, can you step outside for a minute?" Clay asked. It was more of a command.

"How did the Skywings get in?" Asked Dolphin.

"How should I know. I just as clueless as anyone else in this situation." I replied.

-Gliders pov-

(Yay, finally a new pov!)

I looked in Clays large amber eyes. He said I was in danger, but who would want to hurt me? The only thing special about me is that a I have a flame so hot that it is just beneath the point of Firescales. I could temporarily get Firescales if I got mad

enough.

"Glider, listen to me. You can stay if you wish to, but keep in mind that a dragon with an animus is probably after you." Said Clay very seriously. From what I heard, he wasn't very serious at all, but rather just thought about cows for most of the time.

"But I want to stay here! I have friends who don't know how dangerous I am if I get mad. I will just be like Peril If I go back to the Sky kingdom." I pleaded.

"It's your decision, but it would be safer to go home." Said Clay leaving. I walked out a little grumpily, and didn't realized that Shadow and Dolphin were waiting for me.

"Hi, you alright?" Shadow asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I responded. I just wanted some alone time, but didn't wantt o bring it up in conversation. Then again, the school was a lot quieter with all the Rainwings and Nightwings, and one complete Winglet gone. I just listened to my friends ask me questions, and me absentmindedly respond. I eventually Just rocketed away into the nearby woods. I wanted to take some anger out of some trees. I guess it wasn't the best place to go since I had a lot of fire, but I didn't burn anything. At least to the point of fire. Eventually Shadow came down.

"You don't look alright." He said as he reached over the past my back. The momen he touched he, I heard a sizzle, and he Immediately retracted his hand. Shit. My fire scales. "What was that?" He asked as he spit frost in his hand.

"I don't know." I said pretending not to notice. Had stated waving his Talon in my face. I clearly saw the burn. It was a nasty burn that looked like a charred slab of ice. I decided that I should come clean. That was probably the worst decision of my life.

"Yeah, so, uhhhh, sometimes when I get really mad, I, ummm, get, Firescales." I said. He just looked at me like I wasn't making any sense. The tree behind my was in. The middle of being slashed. It started to tilt, and Shadow spat a mountain of frost at it. It shattered on impact with my skull, and I felt really dizzy. Everything was black, and I was out.

 **Hey guys, it's Cheeriojoe, and I want to thank you for 100 views! It's not that much, I know, but it's special to me. I'm just glad to know 100 people like to read my stuff, so yeah. Chapt 8 will be out later this week.-Cheeriojoe**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

-Blizzards pov-

I landed on a platform, as did the rest of the Rainwings/Nightwings. I guess the Nightwings finally earned the Rainwings trust, because there were a lot, and I mean A LOT, of Nightwings. There was a lot of hugging, and reuniting, which I couldn't enjoy since My mother was an Ice wing, and My father can't leave the Ice kingdom, or he would get impaled by the great ice cliff. I flew to where all the students were supposed to stay. I found a bunk, and sat down. I just flew 50 Kilometers, So I was exhausted. My eyelids were starting to feel heavy, and I dozed off. I woke up the next morning.

"The wedding is today." Said a Rainwing.

"IM SOOOOO EXCITED!" Yelled a Nightwing. I got up, and flew to the food area. When I got there, it was all fruit. I remembered all the Rainwings are vegetarians. I picked at Amani, and put it in my mouth. It was Actually pretty good. I ate another, and another, and another, and I kept eating more, and more. I was full in seconds, and I now saw why Rainwings are always so happy. There is so much food, and there is no point in selling it since they could just go to the rainforest and get their own. In the ice kingdom, your supposed to buy food, so when you hunt, it's considered illegal, whenever me and Shadow went hunting, it was a gamble. I walked over the the giant courtyard, the place where the wedding was to be held. I found a seat marked, "Student Visitor." And sat down.

(3 hours later. Yeah weddings take that long to get ready. At least the ones I've Been too.)

Queen Glory really was as beautiful as every other Queen says she is. She walked down the aisle with Clay. About a minute later, Deathbringer came, accompanied by Tsunami.

"Friends, Family, and students. We have gathered here today to unite these to souls in marriage. Well start with Deathbringer." Said the priest, an old Nightwing. "Deathbringer, do you take Queen Glory of the Rainwings to be your lawfully wedded wife, through war, and rebellion, will you always stand by her side?"

"Yes." Said Deathbringer looking into Glory's Crystal blue eyes.

"Excellent, and Glory, do you Take Deathbringer to be your lawfully wedded husband? Shall death do you part, will you promise to remember him In Your soul?" Asked the priest.

"Yes." Said Glory. Sunny looked like she was about to explode, and Tsunami and Riptide were on the edges of their seats. The rest of The queens were here, and they were all eager to findo it how it ended.

"Well, by the power invested In Me, I now pronounce you husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride." Said the priest with his eyes closed. Deathbringer wrapped his wings around Glory as they kissed. All I could think of was, good for Deathbringer. Everyone, including me, got up and cheered. Clay was clapping as he got up, and had to hold Sunny back from running up and giving Glory a big hug. My first ever wedding. At least it was a good first experience.

-Shadows pov-

I was holding Glider by the under belly as I carried him up the mountain. He got hit In the head bye a frozen tree(long story). As I flapped slowly up the mountain, Freeze came flying down the mountain.

"What are you Doing here?" I asked.

"I saw you freeze something, so I came down to check it out." Replied Freeze. He picked up Gliders other Talons, and we got up the mountain much quicker. Dolphin gasped when she saw Glider was unconscious, and flew over.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" She yelled.

"He got hit in The head with a frozen log." I muttered looking down.

"How?" She asked.

"Long story I replied, and you were there for half of it." I replied once more. We carried him to the hospital area, and explained the situation( I kept his fire scales a secret). I trotted out, and went back to the tree. There were Gliders tail marks on it, they were unmistakable as they were burnt. But there were other ones, more, how would I put it, precise. I felt a jab of pain in my rib cage, and looked up. There was a very pale Sandwing holding me down. I struggled as I tried to loosen myself of its grasp.

"Your the one I'm looking for." Hissed the sandwing. She raised her tail, in preparation to strike. Is this the end? I thought.

(Flashback)

"OOOWWW!" Yelled Blizzard as a guarding hit him in the stomach. He started to vomit in the snow, causing the guard to hit him more. I panicked, and ran. The guard was trying to keep Me and Blizzard from seeing Freeze because of our parents. I kept running, and running, and running as I got into the woods. I tripped on a log, me broke my ankle. I started to cry as I rubbed it. A gray wolf, that was far bigger than any other Wolf I have ever saw, started to circle around me. It howled, and called for its pack, which came almost Immediately. I was scared beyond anything I have ever feared before. They approached closer as I tried to scare them with my talons. My tail hit the tree, and a twig hit my hand. I closed my eyes, and the twig triggered a huge ray of light, disintegrating all the wolves, and fell, In Completely the same way it was before it was a weapon. I gazed down at it, amazed. I tried to stand up, but forgot about my ankle. It snapped in half, and I was worse of then when I started. I rubbed it harder, and a small twinkle of gold and silver danced around it, and it was healed.

(Flashback over)

I grabbed a stick with my tail.

"I ENCHANT THIS STICK TO BLOW THIS SANDWING TO PIECES!" I screamed in pure anger, as the stick got up. It rocketed towards the Sandwing, and forced itself down Her throat. She started to choke, and next thing I new, her neck exploded. I was covered In a layer of thick sandwing blood. I got up, panting. This Sandwing was at least 17 years older than me, and she wasn't anyone I ever saw. I brushed off anything that cloud be brushed off, And turned around. When I turned, I saw Dolphin, with the look of pure terror on her face. Shit


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I felt my courage plummet once again. Had Dolphin just seen me use my powers?

"H-he-Hi." I stuttered. I started to scratch the back of my head, and looked at my bottom talons.

"What was that?" Asked Dolphin. She started to step away, and had her wings ready for a Instant take off.

"Uhh, I, uhhhh, it's, ummm, well it's just that, ahhh, I'm an animus." I said. The last three words were released Very slowly. She looked at me like I was insane, and I might as well be. She backed up even more, and was now standing on the base of the mountain. She looked like she was making a decision, and took a step forward.

"Why haven't you told me?" She asked.

"I didn't know how other people would react to there friend, who already is weird enough, being an animus." I responded.

"How can I trust you if you just blew up a Sandwing?" She Asked nervously. "How can anyone trust you?" She asked again.

"I don't know." I said sadly. As I said this, she let her guard down a little bit. I took this opportunity to take a step towards her.

"How can you ever feel good about yourself after this?" She asked. Her guard was back Up now, and she started to cry. She took more steps back Until she was cornered into a wall. I stopped walking forward. She was about to shot up. I turned around, and started to walk the other way. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"Well, if my secret gets out, I'll be hunted by every tribe, start another war, and live shamefully in the hands of an evil queen." I said looking at her. Tears were starting to roll down my face.

"No, this isn't what you can cause, you can do better things, like heal every dragon, or supply us with a enough medicinal herbs to last a year. I won't mention this, I promise!" She said.

"And what if my secret gets out?" I asked backing away.

"Then we'll face it together." She said.

-Freezes pov-

A sandwing, who was apparently an out claw, came to the mountain. Apparently, she was warning us about an escaped prisoner who was searching for any half breeds, or any weird, deformed dragons. I worried about Blizzard and Shadow,but I was also worried animus my gem. I went to the underground lake, and started to inspect the gem. Before I knew it, I was a Mudwing, and I dropped the gem. It rolled into the water, and I ran after it. I dove in, still a Mudwing, and dove to the bottom. I was searching frantically for it, Until I felt a sharp, diamond shaped object. I scooped it up, and swam up. When I surfaced, I wasn't holding a brown gem. I was holding high the Mudwing gem, and a gem that was as orange as fire. I swam to the shore, and put the Mudwing gem away. I turned back into a Icewing, and started to inspect the orange gem. It looked like the scales of Shadows friend, Glider.

"Please don't tell me this is another shape shifting gem." I muttered laying it down. I thought about being a Skywing, And my scales turned orange. I spat a very hot fire at the water, and Immediately switched back to Icewing. Crap. Why are there so many animus touched objects in the world. I did the same thing I did with the Talon that I was keeping the Mudwing gem in. I hollowed it out, put the gem in(Thankfully it was the same shape and size), and sealed it until I needed it later. I walked to the library, scared about the gems. As I walked in, a Sandwing, and Seawing ran out, and they ran really fast, like there was something they had to hide. I walked in, and Mr Starflight wasn't there.

"Hello! Anyone there?" I called. I heard a scream, and ran to its source. Starflights leg was being slowly ripped off by a creature the size of 3 Mudwings. I couldn't move my legs.

"Who's there?" Starflight called.

"Freeze!" I called out. I was staring at a very large monster. His skin was as red as blood, and he was drinking Starflights. Starflight was lying on the drowned, not moving, and barely even breathing. The creature, now As yellow as Topaz was now staring at me. He kept out a massive roar, and inhaled very deeply. I didn't know what was coming as I braced myself. He let out a storm of Lighting, and it went directly at me. I was feeling nothing but immense pain as started to rise up. Is this the end of me? I thought. My scales were starting to turn a mixture of Amber, and orange. Oh no. I thought. We're both gems activating at the same time? NO NO NO NO NOOOO! I looked at my scales, and they were torn between Mudwing and Skywing. I faced the monster. It was like a giant bird, or Scavenger? I wasn't really sure. It got up,and let out a shriek of pure terror. It charged at he, and I dodged it. I let out a burst of fire, and it seemed completely unaffected. I staggered back as it started to chase me, still screaming. It leaped, and started to Claw at my neck, and I saw red blood splatter across the room. Suddenly, I couldn't move, as it kept slashing my neck. I turned back into a Icewing, admitting my defeat, Until I a narwhal horn rocket through the creatures head. The blood was a mixture of Skywing,Mudwing,and Icewing blood. My vision started to get hazy as I closed my eyes. I could hear the muffled scream of a Seawing, and I think I heard Blizzard. I was completely motionless, and couldn't move anything. I was still bleeding, as I blacked out.

 **Hey guys, I have some new stuff that will be out within this month, but I wanted to say that this story has like, 11 more chapters planned Untill it's expected finish, so yeah. Also, I would like to thank you for 200 views. Yay! Anyways, see you later.**

 **-CheerioJoe**


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys, so I am making this announcement to tell you that I'm in need of a OC.

Requirements

Gender

Species(Can't be Rainwing)

Cant be Hybrid

Evil

Age

Anything else(Earings, Tatoos, Ect)

I will choose when the time comes. Over and out,

-CheerioJoe


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

-Mudbrays pov-

I don't deserve to be here. My brother, Rhino, is much smarter than me, and deserves to be here. If it weren't for those dam Seawings, he would still have his wing. He was caught in the crossfire of a battle, and was attacked. I was just here because they needed someone to fill in for him. When I try to go to sleep, all I can do is get 5 minutes of it before I wake up in a cold sweat, and can't back to Sleep. I Heard a roar, streams, and people running, and decided to go Check it Out. I saw Shadows brother, Blizzard, running towards it with a narwhal's horn. As I ran in, Dolphin was screaming as Blizzard threw the horn, and it went straight through the the head of a monster, that was tearing apart an Icewing(Not literally). I ran to Clay, who was in the middle of a meeting, a d started to yell about the attack. Tsunami and Clay sprinted to the library, and once they got in, but they ran over to the Icewing. They carried him to the hospital. Dolphin was there, but neither Shadow nor Glider were with her. This was strange as they were seemingly everywhere together, and it was a little obvious they both liked Dolphin, But I don't think she knows it.

-Dolphins pov-

My life has probably never been more scary or confusing in my life. I just earned that Shadow has animus powers, and they are really strong, a bird like creature was rampaging through the school, and clawing at a Icewing, and Shadows brother, Blizzard, thrust a narwhal horn through the head of the monster. He stole from a Seawing named Anemone. How he knew? I have no idea. As if this day could get any weirder, Riptide, my older brother came with a message from Queen Coral, stating that we were aloud back in to the tribe,(YES!) and that there was urgent business in the Sea kingdom, and all Seawings, including Tsunami and My dad,(Webs) have to come back. When I asked Riptide why, he said it was because of the attack on the school. Queen coral Immediately assumed that it was a failed Nightwing experiment. I guess I have to say goodbye to my friends. Riptide and the teachers talked about the situation, and decided that all Seawings were to be evacuated in 3 days. Great, I have 3 days to get in as much more time with my Clawmates, as possible. I walked over to Shadow and Glider, and when I told them, they both seemed heartbroken. Later in the day, everyone was called into the main Hall, where Sunny and Clay announced that all Seawings were to be evacuated in 3 days. A Rainwing who apparently was named Kinkajou, hugged a Seawing named Turtle, and started to cry. Sunny was sobbing to, and walked off the podium and into the staff cave. I was heartbroken to have this confirmed to me, and I, along with a couple of other Seawings, rocketed toward the Underground lake for some comfort. I guess it would be nice to finally be with Riptide and Dad, but We would probably get hate and angry death threats from other Seawings because of dad. I don't blame him, but I just wish he would have thought about the future.

"Well, I guess we're leaving." I said in aquatic. Obviously, no one could see me crying, and others responded messages like, Yeah, God dammit, and one said a very inappropriate word. I thought about Shadow, and the day the Skywings tried to abduct me, the day I confessed my feelings to him. I went back to the school, and tried to find Shadow, and Glider. I heard Glider talking to someone behind a door, and peeked in. He was arguing with Clay about Skywings.

"Trust me. The Skywings are the people behind the attack?" Glider argued.

"We don't know that." Said Clay calmly.

"All evidence points and to it. The Skywing attack a few days earlier, the monster looking like a bird only found in the Sky Kingdom, the experiments they were doing on Birds, Lightning, and Titanium." Replied Glider angrily. I could tell he was getting mad, and he was breathing pretty heavily.

"Well, if we find out what your saying is true, you will be notified Immediately, but if not, then you will simply not be right." Said Clay. He started to walk towards the door, and I dove away, and started to walk past looking pretty casual.

(Time cut, 3 days)

As me, Riptide, dad, and Tsunami flew back to the sea, I went ahead to hide my tears. Just as my life was turning around, Shadow loving me, having friends, having fun, we had to leave. It was so frustrating! We landed in the ocean, and Riptide took me and Dad to the cave he used as a home. He said he had to take care of some "Personal business." And went towards the palace. It was when He was leaving that I noticed a massive scar running down his leg. Had this happened when the palace was attacked? I remembered that he mentioned we were aloud back in the palace since he sacrificed his life during the invasion. I also remembered the beach I lived in Until A patrol found me, and reported me to Queen Coral. I went outside, and just thought about my life. Once Shadow and Glider came into my head, I just teared up. Suddenly, someone grabbed my shoulder, and pulled me to the surface. It was Riptide.

"Hey, uhh, so, this is awkward, uhh, what If I told you that you might be an aunt?" He asked nervously. As he said the last part slowly, I just looked at him.

"What did you do?" I asked him seriously.

"Well, it's just that, Tsunami wanted some comfort, and well one thing led to another, and, well, yeah." He responded. "And I need to figure out how to tell dad, and Tsunami is scared about what her mother will think. So, can you help me?" He asked. He seemed worried, and as I picked together what he said, I realized what happened. Oh crap.

Hey, thanks for reading. We're at 300, views so, yeah, thanks. Also I'm not taking OC's because, 1. No one is submitting the, and 2. My freind gave me a good one.

-CheerioJoe


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

-Gliders pov-

When Dolphin told us the Seawings were leaving, My sadness and anger just went completely higher than they should have. I just wanted to believe this was a joke, but I knew it wasn't. Queen Coral cares about every Seawing, and wants them to be safe, so that makes sense. I haven't been doing very well in school. I accidentally burned my homework once when I got mad. I looked down and thought to myself. What have I become? My parents left me to die on the streets of the Sky kingdom. I stole food,money,water. I learned to steal before I could talk, and when I heard about the Scavenger den, that's where I wanted to go. Before I could leave, I got a broken wing from an accident involving some frogs, and a failed robbery. I was put in Queen Ruby's hospital, where I was treated, set to be put on trial, and then sent here. Apparently Ruby saw potential in me or something, because me, and 6 other Skywings were going to Jade mountain academy.

-Blizzards pov-

(It's been to long)

Well, this past week has been a disaster. Some monster bird thing broke into the library, started to Claw Freeze to death, and I ended up thrusting a horn through its skull. I stole the horn because I heard a roar, and my instincts told me to get over there. I saved Freeze, who has been in a dormant state thanks to blood loss, and When the Seawings were set to be taken back to the Kingdom of the Sea, Shadow just got into a very depressed mode. I assume it has something to do with that Seawing he hangs out with. The seawing In my winglet honestly didn't care about me, so I didn't care about him. Then again, there were only like, two other dragons that didn't care about the sea wings leaving. Other than the events of the past week, school has been normal for me. As I walked to the prey center, I found the Icewings huddled around the river. When I walked towards them, I saw something weird. It was a giant Bird head. I saw a deep hole in the side of it, so this meant one thing. Someone decapitated it, then threw it In the river. I slithered to the hospital. I wanted to see how Freeze was doing. My black tail slithering along the cold stone floor. When I walked in, I kneeled by his side. He was unconscious, and covered in bandages.

"Come on Freeze! Wake up buddy! We haven't even been here a full year and your already in a coma." I muttered. As I grasped his talons, his gems unscrewed, and fell on the ground. I quickly scooped them up, and tried to put them back. Once a I felt like they were in the right place, I grabbed his other hand, and tightly squeezed it. His eyes slowly lifted open.

"W-www-what hap-happened?" He spat out weakly.

"FREEZE! YOUR ALIVE! BOY AM I HAPPY TO SEE YOU!" I gladly said.

"Who's Freeze?" He asked. He looked at me very funny. I had the thought I didn't want to Have.

"You know, it's me! Blizzard! We were friends since we we're hatchlings!" I said starting to worry.

"Who are you? Where am I? What are these?" He asked laying the gems in his hands. He was gone. He had no memory, he had no idea where he was, nothing. I started to cry as I put my talons over my eyes. I was supposed to be the strong, tough, never cries type of dragon. But Freeze, son of Glacier, A 1st rank dragon, a good friend, was gone. He started to play with the gems as I told him to put them back. He figured it out pretty quickly, and was on his feet. "So, where are we?" He asked again.

"Jade mountain Academy! You have to remember!" I said shaking him.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are, or who I am, or where this is, well I guess I kinda do." He responded. Shadow was walking towards the library when he saw us.

"Freeze! Glad to see you made a full recovery!" Said Shadow pating him on the back.

"Who are you?" Asked Freeze tilting his head.

"What?" Responded Shadow.

(Time cut 3 hours)

As Queen Glacier landed in the school, it's halls were filled with whispers.

"It's as if all the men in the Royal bloodline are failures." Spat Glacier walking over to Freeze. "First Winter disobeyed simple orders, and Then died(If you don't understand, read book 7), then Young Freeze fails to defeat a simple bird, and ends up losing his memory." Said Glacier sadly.

"Who is this Dragon again?" Freeze asked Blizzard. They managed to repair there friendship by about a thread.

"Your mother, and our Queen." I responded quietly. As I Said this, Freeze started to look at the Sapphires and Jewels surrounding Glaciers crown.

"Your crown is very beautiful miss Glacier." Said Freeze. Shadow held in a laugh as held his snout together. Glacier looked down at him, with two Icewing doctors doing inspections of Freezes body.

"Well, young master Freeze definitely has amnesia. We're not sure what will restore his memory, or if it can be restored." Said one of the doctors.

"You got to remember something!" Said. Shadow angrily. All that was in my head right now was,

"What if they find the gems?" Which replayed over and over and over again Untill they finished. I gazed at Freezes emotionless face as he asked more questions. All he knew right now was that he was at Jade mountain, he was friends with me and Shadow, he is a prince, and a prince is the son of a queen. He thankfully remembered what a queen was. I guess Winter heard what was going on, because he went into hiding as soon as Glacier landed. Something about protecting Hailstorm? I don't know. Anyways, Glacier departed, and was going back other kingdom


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

-Freezes pov-

I have no idea where I am, what I do, or who anyone is. That's kinda a lie. I know a little bit, but nothing more. As I was inspected by some doctors, they determined I had something called Amnesia, and it was worse than any other thing they have ever seen. When I woke up, I remembered seeing a pool of blue and red blood. No one ever told me exactly what happened, and I was fine with that. With the way everybody whispered about me, I think it's best not to know.

-? pov-

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, FAILED TO CAPTURE THE TARGET?" Shrieked a Skywing. His servants were trembling with fear, not knowing what to do. "FIRST YOU IMBECILES FAIL TO CAPTURE PERIL, AND NOW YOU FAIL TO BRING ME THE PRINCE OF THE ICEWINGS?" He shrieked again.

"Well, the Half breed, Blizzard, had a very powerful throw, and we only have 2 more left." Said a servant quietly. There was a hint of pure fear I'm his voice.

"Ok, well, just get Seawing that other half breed likes, and use her as a bargaining chip. And make sure you Actually get her!" Spat the Skywing.

"Yes, Crow." Said one of the servants.

-Dolphins pov-

To be honest, dealing with the recent news was pretty weird to me. My brother got a princess pregnant, then he told me, then We get a letter saying the Icewing prince, Freeze, lost his memory due to the attack. Shadow and Glider also sent me a personal letter explaining the situation personally, and it made me miss Them. I swam up, and saw one of the 31 Seawing princes trying to find something. I had a feeling it was important, and when I started to go over to him, I was grabbed, and pulled into a cave. Sure enough, it was Riptide.

"What now?" I asked very annoyed.

"Yeah, so, uhh, Queen Coral found out about the eggs, and Tsunami hid them, and now all the princes are looking for them. So far, we have 4 on our side, but the rest of them will turn them in if found. I know where they are, so I need you to distract them Until me and Tsunami can get the eggs, and escape to the rainforest." He explained.

"Wait, so you're running away? With Tsunami?" I asked innocently.

"Yes, it's the only thing that's safe." Said Riptide shamefully.

"Fine. So what do I have to do?" I asked.

"Just distract them while I round up all four eggs." He said. I thankfully learned about basic emergency flares at Jade mountain, so I made one out of seaweed, a new starfish, and some other materials. I guess I did use something I learned in school in the real world. Almost every Seawing came rushing towards the area it was shot, and I swam faster than I ever had before. I met up with my brother and Tsunami.

"I guess this is goodbye." I said as I looked at the aqua marine eggs. They were covered in a protective see weed casing, and had some speckles if green on them.

"Don't worry, we'll come back soon enough." Responded Riptide.

"Does anyone else know about you leaving?" I asked.

"Dad knows, and he took it pretty well. Something about not getting caught, and some of Tsunamis brothers." He responded. "Our plan is to stay in the rainforest with Queen Glory and King Deathbringer for a bit, and then head up to Possibility."

"I have a few more questions, so, if one if the eggs is a girl, doesn't that mean that they can challenge Queen Coral for the throne?" I asked.

"Yes, but hopefully they won't." Tsunami said shaking the egg.

"Also, are you ever going to Challenge Coral for the throne?" I asked Tsunami.

"Someday, when I'm ready. Hopefully she gets some sickness and is very eager to die the day I challenge her." Said Tsunami. I could tell that she didn't want to have to fight her sisters.

"One more question. Does this mean I'm a Seawing princess?" I asked curiously. Riptide looked in the air for a moment, and then responded.

"Technically, yes." He said Turing away. "Anyways, we should probably go now." He said. I gave him a hug.

"Fly safe." I said.

"Don't worry, I'll be back." He responded.

-Gliders pov-

Me and Shadow sent Dolphin a letter explaining every situation that is happening right now. The Sandwings gave the school a lot of weapons for defending, and now the weapons closet is overflowing. Peril, and a few others who were either exiled from their tribes, or sent by their Queen, were guarding the school. Now this place is like a prison, except we are Actually treated like guests. I've had my fair share of prisons. In the Sky kingdom, If a dragonet commits a crime, they have 3 days for a Parent to get them, or else they were reported as Orphaned. I was reported orphaned about 26 times so far. Shadows friend, Prince Freeze, got terrible amnesia, and can't remember anything. Some dragonets were taken out due to the attack, and I keep telling Clay and Sunny that it is the Skywings doing the attacks. The keep not believing me. I grumpily walked back to my cave. I remembered how in the beginning, I thought this would be an amazing year, but I guess I was wrong. I felt my anger rise up, followed by tears. Within a few seconds, steam was gliding of my face. The room started to clog up, and Mudbray trotted in.

"Why is there a crap to of steam in here?" He asked.

"Oh, uh, someone spilled water, and I breathed it into steam." I lied. I realized how weird it sounded, as I slowly backed out of The cave. To be honest, I just wish someone could help me with my problem. Peril, Clay, and Shadow are the only adragons that know, and Clay and Shadow just told me to be careful, but Peril seemed really worried when it came to animus touched objects. I grumpily flew to my only place of closure, the summit. Nothing could burn there, nothing could kill me, nothing could do anything. The perfect place to simply think, and make decisions. I was up there for hours, thinking about my future, and wondering about Dolphin. Was she safe? Was she happy? What was it like in the sea? What was it like being the daughter of a ex-criminal to the Seawings


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

-Shadows pov-

Honestly, Dolphin leaving emotionally broke me. The first person to let me be me, just gone, back to her kingdom. I lost sleep at night, worrying, wanting her to be safe. Around lunch time, a Skywing said he had a letter for me and Glider. We looked at each other wondering what it was. I slowly opened it, and enclosed in it, was a picture of Dolphin in a cage.

 _Dear Shadow and Glider, we have kidnapped your Friend Dolphin, and she is on the breach of execution. If you wish for her to live, then you must meet me at the scorpion den, outside the burning Skywing inn, at 7:00 on the 5th of may._

The letter ended there. I dropped it in shock, as I felt something hot on my side. I glanced over at Glider, whose eyes were glowing red, with a mane of fire running down his back. The roof of the cave started to char. He was breathing really hard as I realized the date. It was in 2 days. Does that mean we will have to run away from school? What Will Blizzard think? I was mentally struggling as I grabbed the letter, and kept it away from Glider. He was getting hotter now, embers starting to come out of his nostrils. His body was soon covered in Flames as the roof started to glow red. I was pretty sure Magma was going to form soon. He was about to grab my wrist, but stopped, then calmed down. I still felt a warm feeling from him. Once he was calm, he grabbed my wrist as we walked towards the entrance cave.

"Wait, so we're just leaving?" I asked him.

"You want to save Dolphin or not?" He asked sternly. He was preparing his wings for flight. I thought about Blizzard. Could he take care of Freeze? What would he think when he realizes I am gone? Glider was in the air as I quickly rocketed up to catch up to him. We could already see the sand kingdom as we reached the summit. I saw the scorpion den, In all its glory. I heard stories about it. Apparently it is a criminal run city, and used to be run by Queen Thorn. We glided down, and had to start flapping our wings once we realized we were to far. Even though we were going 2 days early, we wanted to get to the Scorpion den as fast as possible. We were only about a mile away when we started to hear cheering. When we finally got there, we saw a Mudwing, and a Sandwing fighting. They were spitting fire at each other like their lives depended on it, and they probably did. Glider was muttering something to himself. He was talking about odds or something as he walked over to a table labeled Bets. He gave the man a handful of coins, and told him something.

"Seriously? You think that Skywing will win? You must be insane." He said happily grabbing the money. Apparently, Glider spent all his money betting on the Skywing, and he was the only person betting on him.

"Hey, why are you betting your money?" I asked him.

"I've used to gamble on Queen Scarlets arena battles, and after a little bit, I was able to figure out who has the best odds of winning." He said. A moment later, the Skywing grabbed the Sandwings tail, and started to stab his opponent with it. He won. Glider strolled over casually to the bets table, and took his big sack of money. The jingle of gold was heard from yards away as Glider continued his journey. I quickly sped towards him. "Alright, so we can buy a room at an inn, then we can buy some food, then we can buy a weapon or 2." Glider listed. We finally made it to the Scorpion den. The smell of smoke filled the air as we walked towards the inn. There was a Sandwing eating some dates.

"What brings a shiny Icewing and a low life Skywing?" Asked the old Sandwing.

"We want the most secure room you have." Glider said. I kept to myself as I we walked up to the attic. It smelled of burnt wood, and hay. Just like home. I sat down, and felt my eyelids get heavy. "Come on! We have to get some stuff!" Said Glider clicking his talons in front of my face. I got up, very weakly, and we went through the Scorpion den. We got some dates, Fish caught straight from the Sea kingdom, and a cooked cat. Apparently the cats name was Alderpaw(A/NI started reading Warriors, it's pretty good), but it was cooked. We got back to our room, and we still had a lot of money thanks to the bet. I munched on some dates while Glider ate the cat.

"So, what's the plan?" I asked. My mouth full of dates.

"Well, the Burning Skywing In is a block away, so getting there won't be hard, but there will probably be a bunch of people we will have to fight. One of us should go alone, and have the other hide, ready to attack in case things get messy." He said. I volunteered to be the one on backup,since I probably wouldn't need to help, amd Iand I am terrible at fighting. I got a headache from all of the thoughts in my head. I knew Glider would just burn anyone in his way. I went to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

-Blizzards pov-

Shadow ran away from school.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I yelled in anger. After all the stuff we go through, all the fights, hate, discrimination, after all that, he runs away to do something stupid. I swear I'm going to kill somebody. Helping Freeze with his life isn't easy either. He is slowly gaining his memory back, but it isn't true. It's just me telling him who he is, not him becoming himself again. Freeze now seems fake, like a poor copy. I honestly have nothing to live for anymore.

-Dolphins pov-

(OOOHHH, so spoopy!)

I don't know what happened. I was hit with something in my leg, then I woke up in a cage. I was really thirsty when I saw some big Skywing, walking with 2 strange creatures. It took me a second to realize they were the same ones that attacked the school. _Do they have control over these things_? I thought. I overheard two people laughing about a trap, and then one of them Brang up an Animus. _OH NO! WHAT THE HELL? NO NO NO NO NOOOOO!_ My brain was racing. If they tricked Shadow into coming, Glider obviously would too. I quickly pretended to be asleep when I heard some Talons scraping in the ground.

"She still asleep?" Asked one guard curiously.

"Don't try anything funny, I funny, you pervert." Said the other guard with no emotion. I felt a stir of worry as I continued to pretend to sleep.

"Why not, she's asleep." Said the first guard. I could tell he was extending his talons towards me. "AH BITCH! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" He screamed. In my head, all I thought was, _Take that bitch!_ I pretended to wake up, and looked shock.

"Look what you did." Said one of the guards. He was a blood red Skywing, and the other was an ochre(Thaa color is you didn't know) brown Mudwing. The Mudwing waddled away holding his arm.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Best you don't know." He responded. He started to lean on his spear. "You proably do though."

"What is this place?" I asked curiously.

"Not allowed to say." Said the guard. "They'd kill my Wife, just like they killed My son." He said spitting out a nut shell.

"Who was your son?" I asked.

"Young Dragonet named Glider, killed a week after hatching, because I refused to join. Once they threatened my wife, I caved in." He said with a shameful expression on your face. _Did he just say Glider? I thought his parents left him to die._ I thought. I started to look at him, and then think about my most recent encounter with Glider. They looked the same a little, but I can't be sure.

"It's kind of funny, I have a friend named Glider." I said. His face lit up.

"WAS THERE A RED AND GOLD LINE GOING DOWN HIS BACK?" He asked.

"Yeah." I responded. Hopefully I don't start anything dangerous.

"Oh my god. My son is alive. He's really alive. Do you know where he is?" He asked me.

"Last time I saw him, he was at Jade mountain." I said. _Did I just give away dangerous Information?_ I thought to myself.

"Ok, listen, I can get you out if here, if you just help me find my son. Please. At midnight, I can free you, but you have to help me find my son!" He whispered.

"Ok, and I might know where to check first."

(Time cut to midnight)

As the guard unlocked the cage, I slowly crept out.

"By the way, what's your name?" I asked him.

"Raven." He responded. As me and Raven stealthed through the fortress, I realized we were a mile north of the Scorpion den. We kept walking through as I found the exit. _Almost there!_ I thought in my head. I was outside, fresh desert wind blowing down my snout. I saw Raven Fly of to the Svorpion den. I felt a massive sting of pain in my wing. I looked at it to see a giant tear along its length. I felt another sting of pain as I saw another massive tear, this time going down the length of my wing. I turned around, and there was a huge bird like monster standing right In front me. I started to walk back, gazing up at the monster in front of me. I raised its hand, sharp talons sprang out of it. I was paralyzed with fear as it started to swipe at me. It let out a blood curdling scream of Agony. I managed to jump out of the way just in time. It tried again, and this time, made a long scratch on my stomach. I was bleeding out as I saw a blur of red leap over me. The red blur was screaming bloody murder as it fought the monster. The monsters skin started to burn up, and fall off as the other monster kept fighting it. It kept going on Untill the Bird monster lay motionless, in a pile of ashes. The monster started to calm down and when he finished, the red glow disapeered. There was a Skywing with a red and gold line running down his back. He looked at me and smiled. It was Glider


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 14

-Gliders pov-

The day came. We went outside the inn as instructed, and waited for a couple of minutes. Eventually, a Red Skywing came, and told us to follow him. As we predicted it was an ambush, but it was pretty easy to deal with. I turned into my angry monster form thing and burned them all severely. As I signaled for Shadow to come over, He came back with a dragon sized block of ice. I assumed he froze a dragon so much that he turned into an ice cube. We slowly crept towards a giant building which we assumed was our destination. More and more people started to attack us, and eventually, there was a trail of one hundred and thirty one corpses behind us. Shadow hid behind a rock, and I continued through the the blistering heat. The building was right in front of me now. I ran up a hill to scout out the entrance. After about an hour, I signaled for Shadow to come, and he did. I noticed a Seawing and Skywing walk out. IT WAS DOLPHIN! I thought. She said something to the Skywing, who flew off and headed towards the scorpion den. Dolphin opened her wings for take off, when a giant bird monster slashed her wing. Without thinking I rocketed down and into the monster. I was definitely glowing hot. I crashed into it as I syar d to beat the crap out of it. It's skin melted into a puddle of blue that was absorbed by the sand. It was dead. I calmed down, and looked behind me. Dolphin was smiling at me as Shadow came gliding down.

"NO! NO NO NO NO NO! THIS PLAN HAS GON WRONG WHEN IT CANT! IT JUST CAN'T!" Roared a voice behind me. I turned around, and this time there was a massive Skywing, and another one of those creatures gazing down on me. Shadow walked up, and looked into the Skywings eyes. He out his hand up, like he was trying to stop them. "Your just the dragon I'm looking for." The Skywing said in a strange voice.

"I'm not special." Said Shadow looking into the Skywings deep Crimson eyes.

"DON'T LIE TO ME BOY!" He roared holding Shadow by the neck. Shadow was being choked as he struggled to free himself. He spat a bug of frost in the Skywings eye and was released. The Skywing that was with Dolphin came rushing back, and slammed into the big Skywing. I noticed that he had a Red and gold streak down his back. Just like me. He kept biting at the bigger Skywing Until he was shoved off.

"RAVEN!" Yelled Dolphin running toward the Skywing who's name was Apparently Raven. The monster next to the bigger Skywing walked towards Raven and Dolphin.

"GLIDER, I MAY NOT HAVE ,MUCH TIME LEFT ON THIS PLANET, BUT I WANT YOU TO KNOW I LOVE YOU!" He said as he engulfed the creature in flames. I just looked at him, not knowing what was going on.

"HE'S YOUR FATHER!" Yelled Dolphin. He' my father? But my parents abound ones me. What is he doing here? I felt a flare of anger explode inside of me. Am I going to kill my father who abandoned me, the monster who is trying to kill my father and Dolphin, or the big Skywing that seems to be the boss? I lunged at the first thing I saw, and I started to burn and melt the monster. Unlike the first one, his skin started to bubble, and then something in his body exploded and shoot blood through his mouth.

"HOW IS THIS HAPPENING? I SPENT MONTHS PLANNING THIS OUT! YOU ARE ALL GOING TO DIE!" He roared. He lunged at me, but seemed completely unaffected by my Fire. Raven lunged at him as the we wrestled. The big Skywing cut Ravens neck, and bloodshot all over the sand.

"CROW! DIE!" Shrieked Raven. He bit The Big Skywing who's name was supposedly Crow on the neck, and spat out a small chunk of dragon flesh. In this process, Crow jammed his talons into My throat.

"GLIDER!" Yelled Dolphin and Shadow in unison. Shadow picked up a rock, and threw it at Crow with immense force. It pierced Crows head, and killed him instantly. Me and Raven were bleeding out.

"Glider, I just want you to know. We didn't abandon you. You were taken by Crow and his followers when you were barely old enough to to walk. We were told you were dead, and that your mother would be killed if we refused to join him. I just learned you were alive so bare with me here." He said weekly.

"At least I know we died together."I said. We interlocked talons as we let all sign of life leave us. I was going to the afterlife

-Shadows pov-

(He didn't do much so I'll just skip to Glider and Raven getting killed)

I put my talons on Glider and Crows hearts. No beats. They were dead. Dolphin was crying. I felt tears roll down my snout as I wrapped my wing around her.

"Shadow." She said through thick tears.

"Yeah?" I responded with the same amount of tears.

"What are we going to do?" She asked looking up at me.

"I don't know." I said. I picked up Gliders body, and enchanted Ravens to float behind me. We got to the Scorpion Den cemetery as I put them in coffins, and buried them. I carved out their tombstones and planted them above their graves. Me and Dolphin stood there, giving our thanks to our Friend, for saving us, and for saving Pyrrhia from Crow. We stayed at an inn Until Dolphins wings healed, and flew back to Jade mountain. Thank you Glider, for everything you have brought us.

Sorry I made this really depressing, but It's part of the planned storyline, so yeah. I'm planning on making two more chapters, and yeah. Hope you enjoy, but you probably didn't.

-CheerioJoe


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 15

-Blizzards pov-

No matter what I did, Nothing worked. I can't remind Freeze who he truly is. I kept thinking about stuff that might work, but so far, nothing is working! There was one last thing I could try. The Mudwing Jem. I took it from its hiding spot, and told Freeze the instructions on how to use it. He followed perfectly, and turned into his familiar Mudwing form.

"Oh, hey Blizzard. It's kinda strange that I can't remember much, you knowable?" He said. I just looked at him. I had no idea how the Jem was enchanted, many it saved his memory's from his last use onto it and restored them. I'm no scientist, but It really is stupid, like an author trying to end a story hastily(A/N Sorry, I just have something else I'm working on that I really enjoy).

"Turn back into a Icewing." I commanded. He did as told, and addressed me the same way he did as the Mudwing. "This is so dumb. I can't believe it Actually works." I said holding my forehead.

"Where's Shadow, or his friends? Where is anybody?" He asked.

"How should I know?" I asked him. We went to the summit so I could catch him up on the recent events, when An Icewing and a Seawing came flying towards the entrance. I knew it was Shadow, but his Skywing friend wasn't with him. I flew down behind him, and grabbed him by the Shoulder. "WHERE WERE YOU? I'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK! IT DOESN'T HELP THAT YOU WENT MISSING WHILE I WAS TRYING TO HELP OUR FRIEND!" I yelled at him. I was so mad I wanted to hit him. His Seawing friend went ahead, and left me and Shadow all alone. Boy Did I tell him off.

I'm just trying to wrap this up so I can get to work on my next fanfic. I'll give you more details later, also, I just got Skyrim for the Nintendo switch, so it adds to my list of distractions.

-CheerioJoe

Epilogue

-Shadows pov-

I watched as my three tribe daughter ran around chasing my three tribe son. Me and Dolphin got married, had Dragonets of our own, and realized because of my being a half breed, they had 3 different tribes worth of blood in them. We settled down in In the Kingdom of the Sea, where Dolphins step sister, Tsunami, was the Queen. Riptide and their 4 Dragonets came to visit pretty often, and that made my Little Dragonets very happy. I always kept the thought that one of my children might have my gift in the back of my head. I watched as Dolphin played with the little ones. We visited Glider and Ravens graves every now and then to pay our respects to them.

-Blizzards pov-

Ok, so me and Freeze built a huge hospital in the Kingdom of Ice, and now we are rich. We visit Shadow and his wife Dolphin once a month to catch up. We had fun recounting our adventures as Young Dragonets, and on one of the visits, Freeze surprised us all with a scroll titled The adventures of Shadow and Blizzard.(Yeah, you know what I did) We read it, and it was pretty good. We had fun reading our adventures over again, and I learned from this that there was some strange evil Skywing named Crow. I wonder who he is.

Thank you guys for reading this story, it really means a lot to me, and I'm glad to have the audience I have. My next story is a Pretty popular subject(Not Winged wolves), and I don't want to give away too much, but from what I've seen in the list of Fanfictions, it is somewhat original. I also want to thank Leederlee for pointing out that I screwed up on a chapter by mixing up the documents. It's fixed now, But I didn't notice Until Leederlee mentioned it, so yeah.

-CheerioJoe


End file.
